


Sacrifice

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No amount of love can convince Braska to change his course.
Relationships: Auron/Braska (Final Fantasy X Series)
Collections: Anonymous





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9124400) Any, any, _I'd give you anything but you want pain_
> 
> I will deanon in due course.

Everyone knew that taking the pilgrimage was the last act of a desperate man. When Braska had hesitantly informed Auron of his decision, Auron had been unable to conceive of its being true; because despite everything Braska had lost, he still had Auron’s companionship – he would have the whole world if Auron had his way.  
  
But now, as they drew ever closer to Zanarkand, Auron was beginning to understand that Braska’s mind was set; that the sacrifice would indeed be made; that all the love Auron could give him would not suffice to convince him that there was anything worth staying behind for.


End file.
